Dear Diary
by Mae-Lynn Moodle
Summary: Welcome to Dear Diary: a game in which YOU, yes you, the readers, get the chance to interact! This is a Gam/Fic, but I hope you like it!


Dear Diary __

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, terms or settings. All belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers.

Note to the People: Hello! I thought it would be nice to have a game/fic in which the reviewers were allowed to play! But you might need a piece of paper and a pen because you might have to do some problem solving! First of all, there are a few things you need to know in order to play it. There will be different points of views for each day and it's your job to decide who is who and who likes whom. Each diary caption on each day will appear in the same order as it did the first round (September 2nd). Each diary caption will give hints about it all. Only one pair of people actually likes each other, so it may be a bit confusing and difficult. The pair will eventually find out about each other and date. There are seven people whose diaries can be viewed. I won't give out their names but I will give out their initials: RW, HP, HG, DM, SF, LB, and GW. Three are girls and four boys. There are seven different people and they all like one another. It's easy (or hard) enough. If you want more of these games, ask and I'll post more up. When you are finished, and you think you have an idea of the right answers, when you review, please post them. Don't forget to add your comments or suggestions! After a couple of days, 'chapter two' will appear and all of your answers will be displayed. Have fun!

**__**

Dear Diary

__

Prelude:

"Welcome back to Hogwarts again!" Dumbledore said after the students had eaten. "And for news: First of all, the Hogwarts staff is proud to present a program in which you must take place in. Everyday, starting tomorrow morning, in your first class, you will write in a confidential diary. They will be locked by magic and nobody will be able to read them but yourselves. _Now, why do we have to do this?_ you ask. Well, because we feel that if you have anything bothering you, you can take it out on your diary instead of other students. It's supposed to be good training. Well, good night and see you in the morning!" The students went to bed, too tired to say much.

****

September 2, 2001

Dear Diary,

I really don't know _why_ we have to write in these stupid diaries, anyway, but we're in Potions class and Snape was given orders by Dumbledore to walk around and make sure we are writing. Since we have to write, I guess I'll just say what's bothering me right now. I'm in love, just like everybody my age, but I have a tiny problem. The girl that I love so much probably (or most likely) doesn't like me back in return. If we date, anyhow, both her and I would be teased by our friends… but I love her so much.

Signed,

*???*

Dear Diary,

Hi! Gosh, today I am so happy! The girl I like, who is also my best friend, kissed me on my cheek! I don't really know for sure if she likes me back, but I think so because, duh! She kissed me. Of course when we date, it'll turn into much more than a peck on my cheek…

Later!

*???*

Dear Diary,

I'm tired of people seeing me for _what_ I am instead of for _who_ I am. I'm tired of letting all the outgoing and funny girls get all the credit by dating as many guys as possible! I know I'm pretty, but hardly anybody realizes it, especially this boy I'm crushing on. He's cute, funny, loving and a lot of people want him just as badly as I do. Sigh. _I'm hopeless_.

Goody-Bye for Now,

*???*

Dear Diary,

I'm tired of being shy around guys. Even if I don't like them, I still get very nervous. That's also why everybody thinks I like Harry Potter. But I don't. Actually, he gets on my nerves a bit. Now… the boy I really like probably hates my guts, just like he hates all of my other friends. But I still love him anyway.

Ta-Ta for Now,

*???*

Dear Diary,

Eugh! One of my best friends thinks I like him now, but I don't!! I kissed him on the cheek just as a friend but now he thinks I like him. He's always had a crush on me for some reason. Now… I wouldn't mind giving _my_ crush a real kiss, but alas! It's obvious that he's after other girls, and other girls the same.

Sincerely,

*???*

Dear Diary,

Oh, by the way she walks, the way her sweet honey-brown eyes peer innocently at me-- I lover her and everything about her! She's smart and cute and very likeable. But I know Ron would get jealous if I dated her.

Cheers,

*???*

Dear Diary,

I hate being poor! I wish the girl I liked so much liked me back. But it's clear she has her eye set on my best friend. It's too bad though because I know whom he really likes and it isn't her. Anyway, if we date, it would break the wonderful friendship we share.

Farewell,

*???*

****

September 3, 2001

Dear Diary,

Today she looked at me! I saw her from across the Great Hall at breakfast staring at me. She's so beautiful! Of course when she saw me staring back at her, she hurried up and turned away. Maybe tomorrow I'll talk to her.

Signed,

*???*

Dear Diary,

She told me she didn't like me today! I ran to my dormitory and held back the tears. I mean, what if one of the guys saw me? I feel so heartbroken and sick. I hate her now.

Later,

*???*

Dear Diary,

Ugh! I _cannot_ believe he likes that stupid little red head! He chose her over me! What did I do wrong? Not go to the Yule Ball with him? Oh please.

Good-bye for Now,

*???*

Dear Diary,

Ohmygosh! Today at breakfast I 'accidentally' was starring at him, but when I saw him looking over there, he was too! Maybe he likes me back after all, because it wasn't a rude look he was giving me, it was sort of…I dunno... dazed, kind of…

Ta-Ta!

*???*

Dear Diary,

I told him off today! I'm so proud of myself, gathering up all my courage to tell my best friend to fuck off. Of course I felt bad when he ran to his dormitory and started to cry. I didn't mean to hurt him, but he was getting out of control with those 'I know we both know we are more than friends' talks, phrases, gestures, and looks.

Sincerely,

*???*

Dear Diary,

She doesn't like me. I think she's after a Slytherin, can you believe? And to top it off, this morning at breakfast, I saw them staring at each other. And he didn't look cruel, just like he was in love. If it's what I think it is, he's so gonna be dead!

Cheers,

*???*

Dear Diary,

I feel so sorry for her. She likes somebody who likes somebody that doesn't like him. Did that make any sense? The world may never know! Maybe after she realizes he's after my sister, then she'll come to me? It probably won't work out that way, but oh well.

Farewell,

*???*

Okay, I was going to write more, but I had already written so much and I used to many people in the first place. Alright, so did you like it? Do you want more? Or was it corny? I don't know, but it was pretty fun writing all that, though it took me a while since it was a riddle. So here's what you can do. Copy this below (Ctrl C) and then paste it (Ctrl V) to your review and then it can make everything so much easier. You can also change their initials to their first and last name. See you in Chapter Two!

________________________________________________________________________

****

Suggestions/Comments:

The couple that got together is:

RW likes

****

HP _likes_

****

HG _likes_

****

DM _likes_

****

SF _likes_

****

LB _likes_

****

GW _likes_

****

Do you want more Game/Fics like this?

______________________________________________________________________


End file.
